nintendo3dsfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Magical World 2
Disney Magical World 2 (Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2) is a Nintendo 3DS game released in Japan on November 5, 2015. It is the sequel to the Nintendo 3DS game Disney Magical World. Disney Magical World 2, the follow up to the popular franchise, lets players enjoy a variety of new adventures in six Disney-themed worlds, such as exploring the world of Disney Frozen, dancing with Disney princesses or soaring through special Magical Dream events. Players will encounter and interact with well-known characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Ariel, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. The game launches Oct. 14. Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “Disney Magical World 2”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week’s Famitsu reveals the existence of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (which should be Disney Magical World 2 if/when it comes over), and it’s heading to 3DS. Bandai Namco will be sharing more details at an event scheduled for July 6. Some parts of this will be broadcasted on the Bandai Channel. It’s not live yet, but the official website will be located here. A release date and price for Disney Magical World 2 coming on October 14, 2016 been decided. 'Gameplay' Disney Magical World 2 is a life simulation game following the player throughout Disney-themed worlds. It retains some features from its predecessor including building furniture, clothing, using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat and Disney characters who never appeared in the first game will be featured in the game as well. 'Artbox and Title' Disney-magical-world-2-boxart-eu.jpg DMC2_-_Artbox.jpg Disney_Magical_World_2_English_Title.jpg 'Artworks' Models 3D Mickey-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy-DMW2.jpg|Goofy Pluto-DMW2.jpg|Pluto Chip-and-Dale-DMW2.jpg|Chip and Dale Clarice-DMW2.jpg|Clarice Huey-Dewey-and-Louie-DMW2.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie Scrooge-McDuck-DMW2.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 'Gallery' DMW2 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World DMW2 - Alice in Wonderland's World.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh's World.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World DMW2 - The Little Mermaid's World.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World DMW2 - Lilo & Stitch's World.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World DMW2 - Frozen's World.jpg|Frozen's World 'Photos' DMW2 - Mickey Happy.png DMW2 - Mickey's Transfromed.jpg Mickey with his Friends and Mii.jpg Here's Mickey and Friends.jpg DMW2 - Mickey with Pals and Mii Dance Show.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Daisy_Duck.png DMW2_-_Chip_Dale_and_Mii.png Mii and Minnie Mouse - DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse_Meet.jpg Minnie Mouse and Mii - DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Pinocchio_Meet.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg Alice and Friends at the Cafe - DMW2.jpg AIW DF - DMW2 02.jpg DMW2 - Pooh with Pals and Mii.jpg DMW2_-_Hosted_Ariel.jpg Ariel_Flounder_Sebastian_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Ariel_and_Flounder.jpg DMW2 - Mii And Ariel.jpg Mii with Ariel and Friends - DMW2.jpg Lilo_&_Stitch_-_DMW2.jpg Lilo_and_Stitch_Hula_Dancer_-_DMW2.jpg Anna Elsa Olaf and Mii - DMW2.jpg 'Screenshots' DMW2 - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2 - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2 - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2 - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2 - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW2 - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW2 - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW2 - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW2 - Clarice.jpg|Clarice DMW2 - Huey Duck.jpg|Huey Duck DMW2 - Dewey Duck.jpg|Dewey Duck DMW2 - Louie Duck.jpg|Louie Duck DMW2 - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 'Voice Cast' *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Category:Disney games Category:Namco Bandai games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2015 Category:2016